1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for performing physical exercise, and particularly to a system that is portable and improves body strength in an efficient, functional, and safe way.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise machines that are used only in certain limited body positions, isolate muscle groups, move the spine from a flexed to an extended position, are difficult or complicated to use, are difficult and expensive to manufacture, and are bulky and not portable, are known in the art.
The present invention is a total body exercise system that provides many advantages over the prior art. Performing exercises using the present invention allows the extremities to move through a full range of motion while the operator is standing, lying prone, lying supine, or lying on one side, and also exercises the extremities in many combinations, including a combination of legs and arms at the same time, arms only, legs only, one arm and one leg on the same side of the body, or one leg and one arm on opposite sides of the body, thereby maximizing the strengthening and conditioning effects achieved by the operator. Further, the present invention strengthens and conditions the muscles in a functional way, whereby muscles are exercised as functional groups, in contrast to prior art exercise devices that isolate muscle groups. In addition, the present invention strengthens and conditions the trunk and core, including the neck, chest, abdominal, and back muscles, while simultaneously strengthening and conditioning the muscles of the extremities, thereby providing a balance of strength and conditioning between different muscle groups, which maximizes total body strength, conditioning, and flexibility, and avoids and prevents injury. In addition, in contrast to prior art exercise machines that move the spine from a flexed to an extended position, the present invention strengthens and conditions the trunk and core and the extremities while maintaining the spine in its naturally safe lordotic curved position in multiple positions of use by the operator, including standing, lying prone, lying supine, and lying on one side, thereby avoiding and preventing injury. Finally, the present invention provides a total body exercise system that is light, compact, and portable, which is advantageous when storing the exercise system, shipping it, or moving or traveling with it.